You Belong to me Forever
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: After a spell in Egypt hurls Grad-student Alex into ME,she isn't thrilled. And she has no problem letting everyone know it. After challening Haldir's position and being dragged to safety by Orophin, she realizes W/O even trying, he's captured her heart.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong to Me Forever  
Comments: Yes please  
Archive: Sure, but let me know  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you all know. I'm making no money, fame, or power from this story. It's purely for enjoyment. I'm a poor college student, so don't file any lawsuits, because you won't be getting a dime from me.

"Alright guys, first one to get this right gets a hundred thousand dollars. Who wants to take a stab on how long it took to build the pyramids?" Alex Lachaise asked her almost-class. "Anyone?"

"Work still in progress," a girl said looking over her shoulder at the objects, then back at Alex. "They need a face-lift."

"Write a letter to the Egyptian government," another responded. "Does that mean we get to share the money?"

"Well it's not quite what I was looking for..." Alex started, breaking into a small grin, "but I suppose it's close enough." She pulled a rectangular piece of paper from her back pocket and scribbled on it. Handing it over to the two girls she bit back a smile.

"Alex wait a sec, this seems to be made out to 'Thick headed know it alls.'

"I know it. Go ahead, cash it.. They'll know it's you."

"What you put us through."

Alex smirked at her 'class' of ten. She was a graduate student at Arizona State University, on her first expedition ever. Don't ask her how she ended up leading a team; it was beyond her. She had studied archeology and history, finding the latter to be one epic, adventurous story. People cared about each other, men were gentlemen, and honor was strictly observed. "Not like now," she'd preach to anyone who stayed around long enough to listen. "The past is where it's at."

Her mother had tried desperately to encourage her daughter to observe other professions. Teaching, Nursing, anything that didn't involve spending time in the middle of no where in a country where women were objects. At the age of 20, after another argument between the women, her mother finally gave a nod of giving in. "If you want to spend the years living in a tent, you go right ahead.. I'll take the Ritz."

Didn't bother Alex. You don't have to tip anyone in a tent. She checked her watch and noticing it was near lunch, excused the group a few minutes early. "I only advise you to stay away from me" she'd warned them. "I don't get a lunch break and I'm starving. If I see your food, I may eat it. Go on, get out of here."

She walked over to a nearby table and picked up a water bottle. Taking a swig and pouring the rest on her sweat-bathed back felt wonderful.

"Rough day?" a soft voice reached her ears and she turned, wiping her mouth with her hand. It was her mentor, and in this case her boss, Dr. Schaffer.

Alex shrugged, not trusting her voice.  
"Now Alex, come on now. We don't like 'maybe's' and 'possiblies.' Now you are a living and breathing lady so we want facts."

"It could have been better."

"How so? I didn't see anyone stomp away. That's the first step right there, keep them in a close group." Dr. Schaffer laughed. It was the first thing that struck an 18 year old Alex in the past. A teacher with a sense of humor. She never saw it coming.

Now at 24, she had racked up a longer list of humorous teachers, but not many.

"I'm not much older than they are, Dr. S. What can I possibly teach in the end?"

"Alex, it's not all about the rocks and the rubble and the hieroglyphics. Yes that's important, but what's more valuable is passion. I could teach you about rocks and Gods, but you can't teach passion. It's giving these people who the world forgot about centuries ago a name. It's learning their stories and if we're lucky, they'll teach us how to make the world better. You-"

"Have no future without the past." Alex finished. It was her teacher's favorite saying.

"See? If you learned nothing else from me, you learned that phrase. Then you can impress your dates with a deep, through-provoking topic."

Not unless the boys grew some manners. She'd rather die than be forced to spend the night watching whoever scratch himself and have a smelly fart contest with his buddies.

"Go on, go explore for a bit. You can't learn Egypt in one day but it you snoop around long enough, the magic will reveal itself. Trust your wise, old professor. Go."

Alex held up a finger and opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't sure what caused her to pause, but nevertheless she turned and marched off in the other direction. That was another lesson she had to learn in college. Never argue with a professor; you give them a grade book and they think they're God.

In other words, you'll never win.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong to Me Forever  
Comments: Yes please  
Archive: Sure, but let me know  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you all know. I'm making no money, fame, or power from this story. It's purely for enjoyment. I'm a poor college student, so don't file any lawsuits, because you won't be getting a dime from me.

I'm taking an artistic liberty.. The other Elves are going to speak Westron. I can't agree on a good source to do any major translation.

Alex kicked up dust with her black boots and shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans. She wasn't mad really, she just wanted to be useful. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore," she admitted quietly. "Maybe then I can at least sound like I know what I'm talking about."

Her stomach decided to take that opportunity to make a sound of it's own, clearly wanting food. Alex looked down, "Shut up tummy. I hear you. There's nothing I can do."

Oh. My. God. She thought, carefully walking down an ancient hallway trying not to make a sound. I'm talking to my stomach, I think the heat has gotten to me. Her braided pigtails bobbed as she shook her head laughing, picturing travelers crawling through the desert on all fours looking for their oasis from the blazing heat.

"Well I live in Arizona," she spoke defiantly. "This heat is nothing new for me."

"Holy shit," she breathed floating from room to room. "I don't think I've ever seen anything this amazing in my entire life. God, what world was I living in?" Alex asked the silence, running her hand over the walls, fingering the ancient grooves. To think one day a priest most likely, picked up his chisel and brushes and simply walked away; never to return. She couldn't imagine leaving this undone-- especially if it was to be seen again with afterlives. Maybe it was custom. Maybe it was considered too 'final' for the work to be finished; final like the end.

Whatever the reason, she turned her head from the faded works and took in the room. Her green eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be an object shaped like a book in the corner. The archaeologist in her screamed to walk over carefully, fearing booby traps. The adventurer wanted to run over and see what the hell it was.

Swallowing, she gently put one foot in front of the other watching the ground like a hawk. She didn't want to get eaten up by the earth like in the movies. In the longest few moments of her life, she glided over to the object and turned it to face her with her finger.

It was indeed a book, at much to her dismay, yes in the ancient writings. She couldn't understand any of it. All she could manage in the ancient tongue was writing her name, which took her all of three months to memorize correctly without looking at her cheat sheet.

"Damn, I should have known it wouldn't be in English" she berated herself, feeling rather like a fool. "I guess you won't be raising any creepy pharaoh mummies today."

Ever so gently she picked up the book and held it against her chest. Even if she couldn't read anything, it was certainly a find and it would raise her star in Dr. Schaffer's eyes. She turned to walk out to the hallway when a piece of paper fluttered down from the object in her arms.

"That's not right," she thought out loud. "And I didn't do it. You're all witnesses, I was careful" she claimed, looking around the room at any possible ghosts. Bending down to scoop up the free page, she nearly dropped the book in shock seeing the words were written in English.

Sloppy English, but readable.

Although there was no chill in the air, Alex shivered and looked around helplessly. What should she do? "Well, it's just a few sentences," she justified to herself, "what could possibly happen?" She closed one eye and read the words in the softest sound she could make.

Hear these words,  
Hear the rhyme  
I send to you this burning sign  
That my present self may find  
In another place and time.

Alex opened her previously closed eye as an echo swirled around the tiny room and a unseen force knocked her flat on her back.

There was light. There were singing birds. Wait a minute, singing birds? There were no birds in that room. She wasn't even sure there were birds in all of Egypt that could sing. Could someone possibly have a nature CD she didn't know about? It was possible she concluded, who was she to judge?

She stirred slightly as she was poked in the side with a stick. A sharp stick by the feel of it. What happened to pouring water on someone? Sticks were just plain cruel.

"Alright, alright," she whined fighting her eyes open. She was on her back and felt the final result of a headache coming. "Stop poking me damn it." she hissed, reaching up for the stick.

"A lady should never talk in such a manner."

"Bite me." was her automatic response, though she did not recognize the voice.

She heard snickers.

"I think not."

Alex finally gathered enough strength to open her eyes and tried to sit up. "Wait.. Why don't I know you guys? You're not from my camp. Let me go or I'll scream bloody murder."

"We are simply here to make sure you don't progress any further. Walk away now, and you will not get hurt."

Who the hell was this guy? Or girl? She couldn't tell to be perfectly honest. "First, let me just say if I had more air in my lungs I'd scream at you." The tormentor in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"Second, I'll have you know I'm under the jurisdiction of Arizona State University, so unless it's posted otherwise, I can come and go as I damn well please and your band of merry-" she looked at the group "whatevers can't do shit. What are you guys anyway? Some sort of role players?"

As their apparent leader stood near speechless, one of the others reached out and took her arm. "You want to come with me."

Alex looked at him and tried to hang back, following him was the last thing she wanted. "I'll pass."

"No, trust me. You want to. Time is needed."

What time?

She sighed and patted her back pocket checking if her wallet was on her. Although she carried no cash, she did have an ID. Just in case this guy did something to her and left her body to rot.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of his thugs questioned, apparently there was no trust even between gang members.

"Just to escort the lady to the border, do not wait."


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong to Me Forever  
Comments: Yes please  
Archive: Sure, but let me know  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you all know. I'm making no money, fame, or power from this story. It's purely for enjoyment. I'm a poor college student, so don't file any lawsuits, because you won't be getting a dime from me.

I'm taking an artistic liberty.. The other Elves are going to speak Westron. I can't agree on a good source to do any major translation.

"What border? Where are we going? Who are you? Who was the crank pot? The only thing I got out of that was I'M the lady."

The man(woman?) laughed. "So many questions pen-vuil,

one at a time. To start, I am not really taking you to our border."

Great! Worm chow for sure! Mom, Dad, I love you...

"Where are we going then?"

He thought about this. Apparently the idea had just come to him. "We'll travel around the forest. You know, just explore."

Uh-huh, sure buddy. That sounds like a line Ted Bundy would use, and I for one am certain our part of Egypt had zero forests.

"I sense your hesitation. Please Lady, I'm going to cause no harm. Haldir just needs to unwind; he's not used to having his authority challenged."

"And you know this, how?"

He faced her and smiled faintly. "I grew up with him. He's my older brother."

"You grew up with that.. that.. tyrant!" she spit out, shocked. "I don't believe it."

He nodded. "'Tis true. Glad we're nothing alike, huh?"

Boy I'll say.

"So where are we, exactly. Like right now?"

He broke into a smile once again, "See my Lady, I can handle this one at a time."

Great dude, she thought. Then I'll go slow you just tell me where the hell I am. Instantly she felt bad. In a sense this person HAD rescued her from that grump, and so far he's been nothing but nice. He doesn't deserve this she thought. I'll save my anger for that Hal person.

She sat down against a tree and started to tear apart a blade of grass. "Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"Okay. I don't remember a lot before I got here, wherever HERE is. I do know I Was not outside, in grass, and I've never seen your group before in my entire life..." she trailed off. She was so close to asking him to help her, mainly because he was the only one who didn't want to make mincemeat out of her.

"And you're lost, scared, and alone." he finished matter-of-factly.

"Close."

"What was I wrong about?"

"I'm not scared. Yet. More confused.. better than scared I guess."

He sat down by her picking up his own blade of grass and poked her with it. She looked up and smiled a little. "Pen-Vuil, what do you say we just start over?"

"Deal."

Taking her hand, he excitedly kissed it, thrilled to know her properly without Haldir looking over his shoulder. "Orophin of Lothlorien."

Scottsdale of Alex

Alex Scottsdale

Aldale Scottsx

"Alex of Scottsdale" she choked out, her attention now grabbed by his gesture.

Wow, that came out right! I'm good!

Orophin laughed a little, "Alex?"

"Oh alright, Alexandra. But nobody calls me that unless I really screw up."

"Indeed that has not been in a very long time."

Alex snorted, and quickly tried to cover it with a laugh. She questioned how on earth would he know such a thing.

"Because you're nice!" he explained enthusiastically.

"Aw, just because I'm nice doesn't mean I don't mess up sometimes I'm afraid."

"Well I don't think so."

AWWwwwwww! "That's sweet of you."

"In fact, Alexandraaa..." he teased in a sing-song voice, "I'm glad you're here."

"Why's that?"

"Your name means 'Defender of Man,' they're going to need it before long."

Alex wasn't sure how to take that. She knew exactly what her name meant, and she always thought it was kind of cool. Like she was a brave warrior or something. Truth though, that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

==Oh don't flatter yourself dummy. He doesn't know you, you don't know him, he's got no reason to think anything different.=

Orophin noticed the wilt in her posture and immediately showed concern. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She assured him not, and claimed she was just tired of sitting straight.

==Damn it to hell, why does he have to do that. Everything was alright before. Before he cared, before he showed concern.=

"So tell me about yourself," she prodded gently, trying to steer her feelings back onto an acceptable course. "Um, how old are you?"

"2,931" he responded proudly.

Alex laughed out loud, "In days right? Or what, months? I'm not sure how the science and math geeks figure that one out."

Orophin had expected as much. She was human and could die at anytime. No wonder his age seemed impossible for her to fathom.

"No my Lady, in years."

"Years?!" Alex squeaked. So much for being her knight in shining Armour. He was a crazy, blood-drinking vampire who would leave her for dead. "Are you going to kill me?"

Orophin's eyes hardened and he tried to hug her. She stayed put, afraid to let him close enough to attack. "Never Aranel. I'd never kill you. I wouldn't even touch you; I promise."

"You aren't going to suck my blood?"

Orophin raised his eyebrows but refused to think this young girl was crazy. He wouldn't even entertain the thought. Maybe there were those who did so in the mortal world. "I have no need for blood."

Alex put her head on her knees. The world, or whatever it was was starting to spin. This man, no.. this thing had lived well over a reasonable time period. Only a vampire can do so. But he didn't want blood.

"Are... are you human?" She knew it sounded strange. Had someone asked her she would have actually been offended. What else is there, alien? Zombie?

He shook his head.

==Ohhh boy, here it comes. I'm a dead girl...==

"I'm an Elf."


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong to Me Forever  
Comments: Yes please  
Archive: Sure, but let me know  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you all know. I'm making no money, fame, or power from this story. It's purely for enjoyment. I'm a poor college student, so don't file any lawsuits, because you won't be getting a dime from me.

I'm taking an artistic liberty.. The other Elves are going to speak Westron. I can't agree on a good source to do any major translation.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Alex began, "I think I just spaced out. A what?"

"Elf."

Alex scoffed and motioned to get up. She felt so stupid, so played. An elf? How dumb did he think she was? "I should go."

Instantly he was up next to her. Impressive fast movements were not enough. "No, please.."

"How did get up so fast?" Alex questioned, ignoring his plea. He just looked at her with his big blue eyes, not daring to say it again.

"You really believe this, don't you? That you're an elf?"

"Look, look, seeee" Orophin yipped, showing off his ears. "Pointed ears. Humans don't have pointed ears."

Alex resisted the urge to tell him we very well could if we wanted to. She didn't want to start a huge argument. She'd rather he believe he's an elf versus a vampire, but all the same-- it was nuts.

"Orophin..."

Straight eye contact.

"Where exactly IS Lothlorien?"

"I don't know if I should say." He knew he would eventually have no choice. There was no way even in all his playfulness could he make up, say a country. Especially with such limited choices.

A pair of vacant eyes stared at him. "Orophinnn"

"Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth?"

"Yes, Lady Alex." he answered sympathetically. Although he couldn't imagine exactly how she felt, he tried. If their position was switched, he never heard of 'Scottsdale' either. Moving slowly as not to provoke or frighten her any more, he inched closer until she was right in front of him. "Pardon me my Lady, but now I think you really need this." And he hugged her, tight. Startled, she tried backing away again but Orophin wouldn't let her. She may be strong in the mind, but he was stronger in the body. He stayed close and didn't let go. Even more surprising was she actually hugged him back, grateful for the protection and the comfort.

"Are you not going to cry?"

Alex backed up and looked at him, "wow nobody's really asked me that before.. Would you like me to?"

Orophin pulled her back again and laid his chin on her head. "No aranel. Such a sight would kill me."

Alex felt her heart warm a little more and quickly thanked God he couldn't see her blush. "Well don't worry, I'm still in shock. What would crying do anyway, now that it's done?"

Shrug.

She wiped the single tear that had fallen against the flow, and tried to change the subject. "I can feel your heartbeat."

"Of course you can. We're not all that different.. I'm flesh and blood, but not human."

"I can't wrap my mind around that..."

"Shh, no one's asking you to accept it right this moment.."

"Can- can.. not 'will.' you hurt me?"

"I could, but I won't."

==Peachy.=

"Can I hurt you?"

"You could, but you won't" he smiled, winking. "I'm too lovable.."

There were plenty of thoughts running wild in Alex's mind right now. One being he's the exact same person..guy.. elf he was being before the bomb had dropped. She didn't mind him, really.

"When can I go home, Orophin?" she whimpered quietly. The news becoming more and more real.

"I wish I knew, please believe I would tell you." He decided against the remark of her wanting to go home and leave him. It wasn't the right time.

"Can anyone help me?"

"Perhaps sweetheart, I will see what can be done when we return. For now I want you to rest."  
"Haven't you been gone too long?"

"Hmmm?"

"How far is this 'border' we were supposedly going to?"

"Ohh that," Orophin remembered, laughing slightly. "Rumil knew exactly what I had planned. He will back me up."

"I'm lost."

"My other older brother."

"Is he a crank too?" She said it so deadly serious, Orophin laughed harder. "Whatt?" she smiled, a little embarrassed. "I have a right to know!"

"No," the elf managed to choke out, "he's not a crank. He's good, you'll like him."

Alex nodded and accepted his decision. She'd give him a chance. She needed friends.

"Now any more questions?"

"No sir."

"Good" he smiled. "I believe I said you need rest, not answers.. Well you need those too, but... I'm just going to be quiet now." he announced, sticking one of his arrows sideways in his mouth.

"Though I suppose I had this coming."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I, uh.. it was me who was poking you."

Alex couldn't help it. She started laughing and try as she might, she couldn't stop. Such a silly thing to be concerned about!

"But you were mad," the elf tried to explain. "I heard you."

"Oh my God, Orophin we've got to change your worries. Truth, I forgot all about that before you brought it up again."

"I am sorry, my Lady."

This time it was Alex who initiated the hug. She didn't want him to worry about it. It was over, done with, and in the past. "It's alright."

"That's what Haldir used to say when I would ruin something. It really wasn't alright."

Alex wished the universe would open up and swallow her whole. She hadn't meant it like that and mentally kicked herself. She wondered how ruined this poor guy, er elf was.

"Well then let me try again. I'm not mad at you Orophin, I've poked at people before as well. I'm not hurt,I'm not mad, and I see no reason for you to worry." she finished her speech, even surprising herself.

She kissed his heart. Damn all reason and smarts to hell, it screamed out at her for help at that moment and she obliged. Oh disaster, should she play it cool and act like she knew it helped? Or act shy and embarrassed?

Oh, bother.

Earth, Middle-Earth. Life certainly didn't look any easier. In fact, it looked a lot more confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to sunset by the time Alex woke up. Well she didn't exactly wake up on her own accord. More along the lines of Orophin rubbing her back. Not a bad way to wake up, could have been a lot worse. Slowly remembrance came back into her eyes as she again checked out the surroundings. Middle-Earth, Check. Elf, check. Only girl in the place to be wearing jeans, check. She picked her head off Orophin's shoulder and redid her hair.

"You're not a very good pillow," she announced sleepily; trying rather unsuccessfully to fluff and plump his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you did not find me comfortable madam. I left my pillows in my other tunic."

"Oh very funny, brilliant one."

He smirked. "I thought so."

"Of course you did. Do we get to leave anytime soon?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What? No. Besides the fact I can't turn my head.. I'm A-okay!"

Orophin stuck out his tongue. She was a sassy one. "We can return if my princess so chooses. I just like it here; it's nice here."

Alex had to agree. "We don't have this at home," she explained sadly. "At least I don't. Come to think of it, I couldn't even tell you where the nearest green belt even is."

Orophin resisted the urge to question why she'd ever want to return to such a place. Instead he inquired if she missed her home.

"I miss my dog. Does she count?"

"Of course. She's your family, the same as any." he agreed, perhaps too quickly

==Uh-huh== she thought. ==Nice recovery!=

"You uh," she began, wanting to pick her tone carefully as not to embarrass him. "You weren't wondering about my dog, were you?"

Orophin's jaw dropped and he felt the heat rise up in his face. Were all human females so clever? Where had he been. "Did you read my mind? Are you an empath?"

"I'm a girl," Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders; as though her explanation of being a female explains everything. "And no I did not read your mind. And I don't think I'm whatever you said. I read your face, your eyes. They give away everything you're feeling ya know."

He rolled his eyes, he'd been told that much. "And what is that, my lady?"

"Oooh a challenge!" Alex rubbed her hands together and grinned. "I love challenges. Ok, three things. Hope, Wonder, and Fear, or possibly Sadness. I can't tell. I don't know the why's or the how's."

"You're the smartest human I've ever met, I'm sure you could figure it out."

"And exactly how long were your previous experiences with other humans?"

As Orophin tried to figure out the longest experience, Alex explained that she really wasn't all that smart. She was just observant. "I'm thick on feelings though" she continued. "I always figure out how someone's feeling a little too late. Besides… those words can describe anything under the sun. I'm not Cleo, I don't know your circumstance…s" she finished.

"So you are not a sorceress?"

Alex snapped her head up to look at him. "What? No. Not at all, who said so?"

"Well, no one. I suppose it's because you just appeared. Out of thin air; like magic."

"So you think I'm a sorceress?"

"Welll, you thought I wanted to have your blood!" Orophin defended himself, "Why couldn't I think you're magic?"

Alex bit her lip, noting how dry they were. There would be a time, eventually, when she would want to know everyone's version of her appearance. She was sure there would be many. But the time was not now, although she understood eventually she would have no choice.

"If I tell you what I remember, will you be satisfied?"

"Not completely, but it's a start."

It wasn't much, but Alex began her tale of being very, very, very far away from home, some exploring, picking up a single sheet of paper, and bim bam boom, here she is. "And that" she emphasized "Is my story. That's my entire story. Well what I can remember anyway."

Orophin sat back and listened, quite entertained. For a brief and lone moment, he imagined she was his and he had purposely asked her for a story. He knew she was being serious, but it sounded so… brilliant. So adventurous, so impossible.

"-Never been in another world away from Earth before. It's all very" she paused for a second, "sudden for me. Quite a change."

"I hate change" Orophin said quietly. "Things never change for the better."

Alex nodded slightly and sat up on her knees. "Mmm, ok I see. Well, it's change for everyone that I landed here. Are you saying you wish I never showed up?" There might be others who thought that of her ,but she hoped it wouldn't come from him.

{Wonderful. She's deep. Rumil the second} "Alright, you're the only good thing." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You are the only good thing."

"I still didn't get that."

Little minx. She was having fun with this. It was different with Rumil, he knew Orophin inside and out. This was a girl; a smart girl. A girl he actually wanted to know. He couldn't possibly back down.

"I said you are a good change and I'm glad this happened." [So much for staying strong Oro] he mentally kicked himself.

"That's what I thought you said. I just wanted to try and show you not all change is awful and unbearable." ==For example, it's fun to change your hair color!==

"What else has changed for you, being here?"

==Hmm good question… Everything!== "Well, back home I have a dog. You knew that one. Um, I have an apartment," she stopped to think.. "Ah, complete and total control of the remote control, that's very important. Oh, it's a device that captures images on a screen, like a very fast book with sounds." she explained quickly, noticing his confused expression. "In fact, it seems the only things that haven't changed is I still have thick hair, my nail polish color, and the five pounds I was trying to lose."

Alex heard her mother mentally screaming at her. "Never tell a boy you think you're fat." She did so once, and there was hell to pay. But Orophin wasn't a boy, and elves don't count.

"So no mate?" he questioned, bolder this time.

Alex shook her head. She didn't want to speak. She didn't even want to admit her loneliness to herself, let alone someone else. "No time. I work all day and night, every day."

"Well now I know what I think of you is right."

Oh boy, she didn't want to know. She could only imagine it wasn't good.

"Shall I tell you my lady?"

==No!== "Yes, please."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well…" he started nervously, "You may not want to hear the first part."

"I'm tough. I can take it."

"I don't know the best way to say it, so I'll just do it fast.. YouandHaldiraremorealikethanyoumaythink."

Alex tilted her head and tried to digest the mumbo-jumbo. After a moment, she broke into a wide grin and laughed. "That was amazing!"

"It… was?" he thought for sure she'd smack him upside the head.

"You said all of that in one breath. I'm not even mad, that was incredible. Anyway, continue… You were saying?"

"You're both lonely but you won't admit it."

"I see," she replied, not sure she liked where this was going. "Anything else?"

"You distance yourself from your own kind. Nobody can possibly work all of that time. Humans least of all."

"Any more?" her armor was breaking and she knew it.

"For someone who thinks she's got the Valar defeated, you've got a lot of spirit."

"I don't even know what that means!"

"What it means is for the problems you may have to keep away from others, you don't look close at all to fading away."

"Whoa, alright buddy let's bring this baby back to the hanger.. Who says I have problems? I've got one. Just one. And we all know what that is."

"There are words to describe you."

==Oh wonderful. Stubborn, intolerable, rude.. Take your pick, I've heard them all.==

"Such as?"

"Kano… Aglar… Mir.." he put his hand over her mouth before she could speak. "I know you don't understand. Let me get there. So we have Alata, and don't tell Haldir this one but Ohtar, and my very personal favorite as I hope you know by now, Aranel."

"And were those good or bad?"

"Commander, glorious, jewel, radiance, warrior, and princess. So you tell me"

"What? Why? How? Oh my God I'm speechless, that is so sweet. I thought you were going to tear me apart!"

"Impossible."

"But-"

"I said impossible my lady, please do not ask me to try."

"How is it you can see all that? You don't really know me" she wondered, not realizing she had said it aloud.

"I'm trying to know you. I care not that you are human and therefore supposed to be disposed of. I want to know you. It's menel- heaven when you don't try and push me away. You are not armed, you have not been cruel, and you've even managed to laugh. Despite being alone, and despite being scared. {HA! Take that Rumil, I can be deep too.] For all you knew, I could have turned into an enemy."

"Nah, you wouldn't hurt me."

"Well now you know that, before you didn't. In fact, I was supposed to."

Eek.

"Well then how come you can see all this good stuff about me while no one else can?" she was about to add 'like your brother' since she had no doubt the part about hurting her came from him.

"Humans in your land may be very stupid, ever think of that?"

"Oh so very often, you have no idea!"

{Go you crazy elf! Do it, now's the ideal time to say she probably doesn't belong with men. Go on, say it!}

"Well maybe your luck will change here. Now it's late, lay down and go to sleep."

"You can sleep, I'm not tired."

"There's no reason to be scared. We are well protected."

"Who said anything about being scared? I'm just not tired. You can go to sleep, it's alright."

"No heryn, I will wonder about you."

"Okay, okay, fine." ==But I can't promise sleep.==

They laid down in the grass under a large, leafy tree and this time, Alex used his arm for a pillow. She wanted to keep a safe distance and not get too close. Last time she was close, and woke up hurt.

"Daddy, Daddy!" bounced a tiny girl with braided pigtails. "We have to hurry, let's gooo." Alex put her hand over her eyes, that was not needed.

Next, the same girl ran into the kitchen, where two figures stood cooing over a baby. Her little sister. Frustrated by their lack of attention, the girl took a cup and smashed it into the ground.

"Alexandra!" the older woman screeched. "Nick, will you do something about your daughter?" she turned to the man.

"Now Alex… come over here."

Obediently she went, wishing she had remembered to stuff a towel down the back of her pants. True to form ,her father wore a belt. He sat on a chair from the table and she sat against his knee. "Now I know what you're thinking.. That little Elizabeth here is taking your place, but you have to be a big girl now. It's going to be an adjustment; but I tell you what… I love you more than anything."

"Even more than archery and motorcycles?"

"Yep, even more than that."

"Even more than mom?"

"Always. Anything can happen between your mother and I… But you will always be my main girl."

"Wow" Alex smiled big, exposing her missing front teeth. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too buttons, now come on.. If we leave now we can get a shot in before dark…"

Alex shook and leaned in closer to Orophin. 'Shot' had been her father's word for the target fields. He had been an Olympic archer who retired after that one single time because he did it already. He accomplished something big. Nothing was grander then the Olympics.

She wondered what he was doing now. Was he in Egypt looking for her? Was anyone? Did anyone even care?

"Oh forget it, let it go." she whispered to herself. "You'll drive yourself crazy if you think about it."

==But until this is over,== her mind countered ==I think I will always think about it==


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you suppose Crank Puss has calmed down yet?" Alex questioned, brushing a clinging leaf off her jeans, leaving a smudge of dirt. "I'd like to find some help."

"Am I not good company?" Orophin teased, mocking to fall over dead. "I think I shall fade away for the lady thinks my company is dreadful."

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh hush. I did not. You know what I mean, I think."

"Aye," he sprang up from his death and saluted her, "I do know. I mean I think. Or imagine. Or…" he stuck a twig in his mouth and stopped.

"What? I was listening to you."

"That's usually the part where Haldir tells me to make a point, any point."

She gave the 'I should have known' nod and did her best to reassure him. "Ah I see. Well my dear, Pablo Personality isn't here right now. You can do anything you wish in front of me. As far as I'm concerned right now, you're like God."

"Is that good?"

She nodded calmly, "It's a pretty big honour."

"Well thank you my lady, you won't regret it."

"Lady.." she echoed out loud ,"I like that. It's classy."

"Come," he offered extending his hand to her, "Let us see what your fate shall be."

"I'm scared."

"There is no reason to be, I will protect you."

"No, not of that, I'm a professional at the Kick and Run Method."

"I have never heard of that," he swore, looking down at her intently.

"And I don't wish it on you. Basically you kick the male in a very private place as hard as you can and run." She explained quickly, "Thus, the 'kick and run'"

Orophin led her away from the comfort of her spot deep in thought. "Kick them -where-?" he finally asked, staring at her innocently.

Alex, who would never ever admit to being mature started to giggle like a maniac. "Oh God don't make me explain that part!"

"But I want to know"

"I know," more laughter, "I know you do. Okay. Where is the one place one kick would temporarily cripple you?"

"Um.." Orophin looked down at his feet declining to finish

"You don't have to say it, but there. And HARD." She emphasized, "I can't stress hard enough."

"Ohhh I get it!" he exclaimed, proud of himself. "You kick, they go down, and you kill them!"

"I wouldn't chisel that into a stone tablet, but close enough. Good work."

"Is it effective?"

Alex twirled around nearly tripping over her own feet, "Well, I'm still here."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You don't have to ask, just go for it."

"I wished to give you a warning before I… went for it."

"Aw, how kind."

He ignored her. "If you method of protection works, what is it you fear?"

"Bad news" Alex replied without missing a beat. She had been wondering when something like this would arise.

"Such as"?

"I don't know," she whispered shifting on one foot to the other, "That I'm stuck here I guess. Not that it's awful" she added quickly "but I'm not prepared in any way. I've left an awful lot of people alone at home. I'd like to let them know I'm sorry and all that. I just wish I had time to set things up before being thrown here."

"I wish more than anything I could help."

"You do. You don't want to kill me. You have no idea how much that takes a load off my mind, one less thing to worry about."

"No, instead I'm going to keep you safe, and you're going to let me." he finished when Alex opened her mouth to protest. "I can tell you're used to doing things for yourself; I can see that, but here we will take care of you." he concluded, using an authoritative tone for the first time with her.

She huffed and stared at him. "If you don't look out for yourself, who else will care?" she questioned, perhaps a bit rougher than she had intended. Annoyed by terms she didn't like and didn't agree on, she stomped forward and moved on.

"Me." Orophin responded to her back, "I will care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Regardless of your lack of concern for what happens to you here," he caught up to her quickly, "I happen to care for your well being."

"Why? You shouldn't. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"You would most likely be dead if not for me."

"No instead you" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "kidnap me. I should…"

"How sweet, their first fight" another voice rang out behind her.

[Ohh hell to the no!] Alex thought turning towards the speaker, ready to tell them to butt out and shut the hell up.

"Rumil!" Orophin breathed, never so glad to see the other elf. "Will you talk to her please? I'm not getting anywhere."

Alex raised her eyebrows and cocked her head defiantly. "If he parrots words from you, I don't want to hear it."

"Glory to the Lady, you're impossible." He cried, throwing his hands and walking behind his brother.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, crossing her arms and sticking one foot out- verbal battle position, "You're a scuzball."

"Threat!"

"Fake!"

"Orc!"

"Lizard!"

Rumil's head bolted back and forth watching them argue. None of the insults hurled seemed passionate and from the heart, so he was sure it would be a quick and easy mend.

"Python!"

"Swamp Insect!"

He had to laugh. It was so pointless. "Well how about we get back to camp, and then you can go about screaming at each other.. Give everyone else a show." he tried, hoping it would appeal to Alex's defiant nature.

"Absolutely not! It's none of their business. We'll finish in private." She glared at Orophin who nodded his agreement. Rumil tilted his head indicating their direction while the other elf and human trailed him.

Alex shoved her hands in the pockets of her dirty jeans and decided to spend the rest of the walk thinking up fresh insults. Determined to show Orophin up, that she could take care of herself just fine, she darted ahead with fake confidence. When Orophin's steps became longer in effort to reach her, Rumil pulled him back.

"Leave her alone brother, she's scared."

"She's got me."

"The one who called her an orc. Granted she probably has no idea what that means, but I'm sure she realizes it is not good."

"I'll apologize."

"Orophin," Rumil wondered how to get this out, "we aren't what she wants. She wants familiarity."

"Ah what do you know?" Orophin whirled back at his brother and went after Alex anyway.

Rumil just shook his head and prepared for another showdown.


	8. Chapter 8

The march back to base took longer then a man in the bathroom; at least to Alex. She didn't realize how occupied Orophin had kept her. Now, so to speak, she was alone with her thoughts and they were raging wild through hell.

[Bah, so much for thinking up new insults] she thought bitterly, sneaking a glance at her silent tormentor. Well if he wasn't sorry, neither was she. She wondered if she had pissed him off to the point she had lost her only friend, and could she start buddying up to Rumil. [Nah, he'd probably take his brother's side, who wouldn't? Wonderful, I'm screwed.]

The trio made progress as more and more elves clamored around them, talking amongst themselves no doubt about the rude human girl who told off their fearless leader. Alex's first instinct was to shy away and hide behind Orophin; she was two shakes of a lamb's tail from acting on it no matter what he thought. But in the end, her pride won out and she stayed in place, even managing to wave. These guys were warriors, the fastest way she could lose any possible and tiny respect was to cower and hide.

Haldir appeared in front of them, and Alex could swear she felt herself shrink on the spot. Though they could look each other in the eyes, his very presence completely dominated her. Orophin walked away to join his buddies, leaving her with Rumil. Though she didn't know him as well, hell she didn't know anything besides his name, she guessed he wouldn't hurt her either. "You'll be fine," he reassured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze before turning in the other direction.

"Wait, no way. You're not leaving me alone here with him, are you?"

"Just think before you speak." He walked off as well, but Alex noted how he hung around closer than Orophin.

"Yes don't worry, I've already eaten my share of hearts today."

"Um, is that good?"

Haldir ignored her. He was going to try and start over. Maybe if he was nice, she would give him some information and drop her guard.

"Mae athollen" he tried again, hoping his new plan would work.

"Huh?'

"He didn't teach you anything useful, did he?" Haldir questioned, scanning the land for Orophin. "Means Welcome Back."

"Oh. Thank you," she said quickly, being absolutely sure to mind her manners. Seemed to be a big thing for people, or elves wherever she was. "Um, am I supposed to curtsy or something?"

He laughed in spite of himself. She was like a little Martian. "No, I won't make you to me, but I do recommend it for the Lady."

[Wow he almost looks handsome when he's not pissy.]

"Um, sorry but who?" Lady who? Wasn't she the lady? As far as she could tell she was the only one here.

"The Lady of Light? Galadriel?" He tried, watching her for some sign of recognition. "Anyway, fortunately for you, she will decide what should be done with you."

Alex's eyes widened, "Done with me? What am I, a stray dog or something? I don't want to be here anymore than you all want me to be."

"Peace, Little One" he held up his hand, "I did not mean it like that. I am confident you won't be turned away."

"Then why go to begin with?"

"It is Law. Anyone in our boundaries must be taken immediately. You already broke the tradition there."

[What a lucky break for me.]

"Look I'm sorry," Alex blurted out, "I didn't mean to be such an ass."

Haldir smiled a little, "I stand by what I said you shouldn't use such language."

"Alright, a jerk."

"Better. As for our past meeting, let it stay there. We both let our emotions take hold and it just so happened there was no one else to scream at." He winked and patted her head. "Besides, if you are to be around for a time, it would be very uncomfortable to be at odds."

Alex squirmed, "Yeahhh, I can be a bit of a bas- mean person if I feel threatened."

"In that case, may the Valar protect any race that wishes to go to war with you."

Assuming that was a compliment, Alex asked when she would meet this light lady. Haldir explained that it was a few more days before they were to leave.

"Do I have to stay?"

"If you wish, we may find use for you."

Alex snorted, she didn't want to imagine what 'use' that would be.

"But then," Haldir continued, raising an eyebrow at her, "I believe you to be very curious about what shall happen to you."

She opened her eyes wide like it was obvious and nodded. Did he -really- have to think about it? Haldir looked at his elves, wondering who could take her. "I suppose I could put you with Orophin, as you have already met."

"I'd rather drink turpentine and pee on fire."

"Language."

"Haldir," she sighed, "Pee is not a dirty word."

"It is inappropriate."

".God. Alright... How about I'd rather stick a screaming walrus down my pants?"

"Can you not say 'No'?"

[I could, but it's boring.] She shruged silently.

"Tell me thalielen, what did Orophin do that was so terrible?"

[Oh where to start?!] "Well he..." she raised a finger, making a silent point. "I don't remember. It just erupted before I knew it."

"Let me tell you something about Orophin," Haldir whispered closing the gap between them. "It is not in his nature to stay angry for long. When did this event take place?"

"Um, maybe an hour ago?" Alex guessed. She couldn't remember that either. She had been too occupied with all her thoughts.

"He has let it go then. Let him escort you back. Maybe if he has a lady friend he will give me some peace."

"Ah, so I'm a pawn.." Alex laughed. She didn't care, but anything to keep conversation going. There was nothing worse than an awkward silence.

"I did not say that."

"Nope," she grinned widely, "I did."

"Do not fear with Orophin. While he may be open and easygoing, he is also a fierce and deadly warrior. It would serve you well not to underestimate him, he will protect you well."

"I'm fine," she started again, "I can protect myself."

Haldir pulled an arrow out of his quiver and thumped her on top of her head lightly. "Get a move on."

"Okay, okay," she rubbed her head and turned away to look for Orophin.

[How,] she wondered, [How am I going to eat crow and ask him?]


	9. Chapter 9

"Orophin," Alex started, picking a direction and sauntering off, looking for the elf. "Um, I'm sorry? No that won't work. Take me to some Lady right now! That won't work.. Um, yeah I'm a big fat jerk and I don't deserve to live?"

"You know you could just say you're sorry and that be the end of it."

Alex's head tilted up towards the sound of the voice, her green eyes widening in shock. "I'm..sorry." She parroted, thinking that would please him.

"And?"

"And what?" she shrugged, confused. "I won't do it again?"

Orophin shook his head.

"No? Um, what then?"

He grinned backing away from her, watching her reaction. "You're supposed to say 'And I'm a big fat jerk.'"

It had now dawned on her that's why he was backing away. She was going to assume from the smile he was busting her chops, but what ordinary person would take it laying down? Alex would, that's who. She wasn't looking for anymore trouble. So, she repeated his request, taking her medicine like a man. Er, girl.

"That has made my day, all is forgiven now."

"Because I did what you told me?"

"Yes," he laughed, "Somehow I get the feeling you do not do that very often."

Alex felt the top portion of her body move to give him an apology hug, but she held herself back. She was already the one to apologize, she'd be damned if she was going to make the first move of affection and friendship too. "Soo, what now?"

"Well around here," Orophin started to explain, "we kiss with a make-up."

[Oh I was afraid of that.] "Yeahh. That isn't happening."

"So you wish not to kiss me?"

"No, not like that I don't." [Damn! Big blabber mouth.]

"How then?" he asked quietly, moving to stand in front of her. Alex gave a small smile and guided him into stepping over to the side. The parallel closeness was too intimate.

"I want it to be…" she paused for a moment, trying to explain it. "I don't want to kiss anyone just because we had a fight and made up. I mean that's great, don't get me wrong, but kisses are for love. You're not just supposed to throw one in casually like that, or wouldn't people spend more time fighting?"

"Ah, but I am not 'people'" he moved to stand in front again, and she held him back in the chest by her index finger.

"No, but I am." She tried to gaze around him, hoping someone, anyone would come save her from being too harsh. She did not have the luxury of telling him she thought she heard her mother calling her and being able to dart from his sight. Again, she cursed being the only one. "Anyway," she finished shrugging and hopefully shaking the sad look from her eyes. "I uh, have to go talk to your brother. Make him explain a few things to me."

"Or you could ask me"

[Oh dear.] "Yes.. Yes I could, but you wanted us to try and be able to withstand each other, right? Well I think there's a shot. Maybe. Possibly." [Oh bother, that's a horrible try of an excuse and he knows it!] "I'll be back!" she finished before darting behind the nearest well and sighing.

-------------------------------

"You flirt."

"Haldir, go away. Please don't bother me now."

"I heard the whole thing brother."

Orophin groaned, "Yes no doubt of it. Now you've come to gloat."

"Nay brother, your suspicion hurts, but let me say this. You know she will leave one day, don't you?"

"No I do not. She could very well be stuck- er, permanent for all we know."

Haldir nodded, true that was. "But, do you want to spend every moment wondering if in the next moment she'll be gone forever? That is what she's doing you know."

"What's she doing?"

"Protecting you. You don't want to live like that. Neither does she, who would?"

"But… there would be some time, wouldn't there?"

"Brother I cannot say. I do not know what will happen to her. Listen to me as a sibling for once.. Do not give your heart away if she cannot stay to keep it. Act your age and find a nice elleth to flirt with"

Orophin's head drifted towards the direction she had walked to. In the small, logical part of his head he knew Haldir was right. For all he knew, she could be gone this very second. He knew all to well if his beloved were to die, he would fade away and join her soon after. It was just how he was, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

The very own heart that beat for his Future time Angel. This was not just him flirting having a good time.

He hoped.

"Haldir," he looked at his older brother again. "I thank you for your er, well meaning advice, but I cannot listen. Before naneth and ada died, I never got to say all the things I wished to. Granted, it was not much, but I am not letting her disappear forever without knowing. I am sorry."

"Fine Orophin, fine. If that be your feeling then I shall leave you alone. But not before saying this: She is not here looking for a mate. She has one concern and one concern only; returning home. Do not come crying to me if she rejects your affections."

"She won't," he smiled confidently. "I know she won't."

Haldir raised his brows in disbelief, but humored the other elf by keeping mum. "Alright, then you shall enjoy this order. You're to take her to the Lord and Lady.. And," he added, "pray to Eru they do not send her away."

Orophin scoffed at such a ridiculous thought and walked off to find Alex. Secretly, he wished to run, and find her fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Alex had thought up the question she had wanted to ask, and was now ready to come out from behind her well. She went over her little speech in her head, hoping that when she spoke the words they came out smooth, not made up or rehearsed. She crawled out from behind the stone on all fours and came face to face with a pair of boots.

"Tell me my dear," Orophin pried, picking her off the dirt. "Does the earth talk back?"

She smiled flakily and looked towards the ground. [Mayday, mayday! Uh deny, deny, deny!]

"Okay, I know what it looks like and frankly… It's exactly what it looks like." [Psh, yup some denial!]

"You were…trying to rip your pants to wear an elvish gown?"

[Sure] "Ok, that works."

"Uh huh," he muttered to himself. "Anyway, was your question addressed my lady?"

"Oh absolutely," she agreed, lying through her teeth. "Haldir is very knowledgeable."

"May I ask why you were seeking him?"

Alex swallowed and took a breath. Nice and calm, nice and slow. "I wanted to know where you all go to the bathroom way out here."

[Oh yes, very charming. Spaz!]

"Well I think that is very amusing," he laughed, "But Haldir did not find it childish and silly?"

"Absolutely not. I am genuinely curious I'll have you know."

"I am sorry to ruin your fun my lady, but you will not get a chance to use the aforementioned toilets."

Alex froze and looked up at him. She didn't ask him to take her where she was supposed to go. Had she been ordered out and he chosen to tell her?

"It is quite a walk, I hope you are up to it," he continued and Alex realized she had her mini panic attack while he was still speaking.

"Where are we going?"

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Now I know how Haldir feels," he laughed, smiling at her. "I said I'm to take you home."

"Home?!"

"Well, our home. My home" he corrected himself quickly, as Alex mentally bashed herself over the head. How could she think he could magically make her disappear. "I'll take care of you."

[Uh huh, that's not how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to see some Lady person.]

"Are you ready?" he spoke to her again, "It is quite a distance."

"Well," she spoke to herself as she stepped over to him, "at least I'll loose some weight."

=====================================

"I'm stopping!" Alex called out, her feet throbbing their 'thanks.'

"Not yet Lady Alex, we've only just started."

"Just started?! Orophin that was at least two hours ago! How far is this place anyway" she groaned, pulling off her own boots and wiggling her toes. "I'm dying over here."

"Did I not tell you it was far?" he walked back to her, "I warned you."

"Did not. You mentioned it once, that's not warning."

"Twice, actually. You were not listening."

She made a hissing sound and looked away from him. "Fine, twice. But I'm still taking a break." She crossed her arms and stared, almost daring him to challenge her. Seeing he had no choice, he plopped down beside her and ran his finger over the dirt.

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

He looked at her, rather confused. "Does that mean yes?"

[Shit, note to self: Don't use slang.]

"Yes it does, I'm sorry. Old habits, you know?" she shrugged as if suggesting her modern way of life was an acceptable excuse for her speech. "Shoot usually means 'yes' if it follows a question."

He nodded, tucking that bit of trivia into his brain so he could impress her the next time by not asking. "Do you not wish to stay here at all? Even the slightest? With me I mean."

Alex sighed and scooted over closer to him. "That's really bothering you, isn't it?" she asked gently, tucking a strand of his hair behind his pointed ear.

"Just a little."

She took his hand and held it firm. "Orophin, I could use every trick in the book to try and get you to fall in love with me. I've seen the tricks and I have an idea of how they work. But that's low, and wrong, and deceitful, and well don't get me started. That's for low, desperate, losers and so help me Orophin, you don't deserve a loser. For the love of pinstripes you deserve someone great."

"I don't understand about tricks and losers, but you are great. I know you are."

She smiled sadly, "After how long, a few days? Orophin it takes years to truly know someone. We… we aren't so lucky."

"But I want you to be here."

That did it. Alex was losing the battle. He had this way of sounding so sweet and innocent you felt like you were popping a child's toy balloon if you disagreed. "Now you do, for whatever your reasons may be. Have you forgotten we argued before?"

"Nonsense," he waved his hand dismissing it. "Complete stupidity. That does not matter."

"No Orophin," she held his hand tighter. "If it mattered before, then it will again. If something that tiny can set us off on each other…"

"Rumil shall be the peacemaker."

Alex smiled a little, it warmed her heart deep down to see how he was trying. " I don't even know you." she tried again, holding his hand to her heart. "I have no idea what's going to happen to me and you're the only one who showed the slightest concern."

Orophin brushed back her bangs.

"And," she concluded finally, wrapping her arms around him. "I am out of excuses."

"Thank Eru for that"

Orophin tilted her head up towards him and leaned in, kissing her as soft as he possibly could.


	11. Chapter 11

[Whoa, hold up there, slick] Alex wanted to shout while pushing him a safe distance away from her. [This is not smart and we both know that.] Instead, she threw logic and common sense to the wind, thought 'Aw, the hell with it,' and kissed him back. For a moment, anyway.

She stepped back and ran her hands through his hair and laughed. "It's not every day I kiss a guy who has longer hair than I do."

Orophin, who looked like she had taken away his favorite play toy, offered to chop it off right then and there. Anything to stop the yakking and get back to the kissing.

"Nah, it's alright hun. I er, just noticed and had to bring it up."

"Your mouth just decided to speak?"

"Ugh, yeah. Afraid so, that happens a lot. I can't shut myself up when my brain wants to say something.. One of my downfalls." she explained, stretching her arms out behind her back. "So, um, you were saying what now?"

"This." Orophin moved to kiss her again, but this time logic shut up her heart and she put her hands on his shoulders to hold him in place.

"Easy there big guy, take a breather."

"I have been. Since before you were born."

[Okk, odd.] she thought to herself, [That sounds oh so romantic. Reminding me he's a gorgeous old fart who was like a million years old when I was born.]

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy, Aranel," Orophin tried to sooth any possible, arising arguments by giving her a hug. "I only meant I've been waiting for you."

"For me?!"

"Well not -you-, this is just as big a shock to me as for you but… someone like you. I guess. Oh forget it, I'm not good at this," he laughed. "The whole spilling your heart open. I'll act on it, but I'm not good at the speaking."

She pushed loose hair out of his face and managed a weak smile. "Nah, don't apologize. Trust me, you are light years ahead of anyone I know. Just the willingness to act on it alone impresses me."

Sensing her words as new and improved conformation, he picked her up and kissed her forehead. Alex tried not to smile and sat in his arms, drumming her fingers on her shoulder.

"What? You said it would impress you."

[Maybe I need to work on my clarification skills.] She nodded silently, agreeing with herself.

"Are you angry?"

Alex thought about it for a nana second. Strangely, she wasn't. She had someone here who was obviously pretty interested, she thought he was cute as well, but it was this damn new world and the possibility of zip future was screwing things up.

"Are youuu?" He asked, no begged and pleaded again.

She came back into the 'real world' away from her pain in the ass brain screaming at her. "Will just saying 'no' settle you down?"

He shook his head no. She really wasn't surprised. In truth, she was the same way… would assume it really was a yes, but the other person was too nice to say "Yes I'm pissed. Leave me alone, asshole."

"Ah, so I must prove it. Am I right?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Alex."

"Yes, Alex."

[That's my boy, er elf.]

So she did it. Willingly. She did the only thing she could possibly think of to prove she wasn't mad, angry, pissed, or all of the above. It was in that moment that Alex decided since she was here, she was going to enjoy herself. If she must leave, she'd deal with the broken heart and pain when it happened, but she would be damned if she would deny herself when he was so adamant. If she was here forever, then she would spend quite a bit of time trying to be safe, and smart, saying No. That was a waste, wasn't it?

Men be damned, she thought as she fulfilled his, and maybe her greatest wish.

She kissed him.

And boy did he kiss her back. Unsure if it was her own daydream or the new-ness of the moment, Alex *felt* loved. She pulled away and gave one of the few rare smiles in existence since she'd arrived. "So, what now?"

"Hmm, I think now's the part where you say you'll stay with me forever."

"Makes sense. Alright, I'll stay with you forever."

"Only if you mean it."

"I'll stay with you forever."

"And want to."

"I'll *want* to stay with you forever."

Orophin smiled, enjoying his new power. "And say I don't have to cut my hair."

Alex smacked his shoulder and laughed, "I have no idea how to fit that one in. Sorry honey."

"You can just say it, it'll be our secret." he winked

"Oh fine, you big baby. You don't have to cut your hair."

He tightened his grip around her, "Trust in me. Edro gûr lín, and in return I shall show you the heart of Lothlorien."

"I have no idea what you said, but it sounded really pretty."

"Give me your heart," he smiled.

"Ohh alright. Well, you can have my heart if I can have my legs back."

He placed her back on the ground gently, watching her reaction. "Done."

She hugged him tight, surprising them both, but quickly pushed the surprised-o-meter closer in his direction. "This may be early.. In fact really early, but I think le melon" she finished with the easiest bit of Elvish she'd picked up over the years.

Orophin lowered his head to her shoulder and pushed back her hair. "I think I love you too, and I'm going to hold you to your word."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so, so much for showing interest in this story.. From the comments, to those of you who have listed YBTMF as a favorite, and as a story alert, I cannot possibly tell you how good that makes me feel. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thank you for all the support, I appreciate it very much.

Also, I will try to slow it down a bit.. I thought I would be getting tons of reviews going "Get to the point already damnit! We get it!" Now that I know I'm going too fast instead of too slow, I will work on it.

Anyway, without further ado:

Silence overtook the pair as they continued on. Neither wanted to look young, stupid, and worst of all, inexperienced. Alex, who eventually got sick of the quiet, reached over and grabbed his hand explaining that it was a common practice where she was from. Be it from the touch or pure curiosity, Orophin voiced no objectives. In truth, she hadn't expected him to. She decided not to push her luck and let her hand wander to any back pockets like she had seen so often during her high school years.

"Does this mean you can't talk to me now?" she joked, remembering their earlier conversation in which he claimed you can never talk to your significant other or your kids.

"Exactly. From here on out, there is to be no talking at all. Just all pleasure." he teased, wrapping her arm around himself to further prove his point.

She rolled her eyes and continued on, not willing to let him have the last word so easily. "Uh huh. I see. But do tell, Orophin. What is pleasurable to you?"

"Food." He replied casually, going for the shock value.

Alex glanced up at him, clearly not expecting that answer. "Food?" she questioned, wondering if they were thinking the same meaning. "The food you eat?"

He nodded, smiling at her.

"So it really *is* true." she said aloud, amazed at the strangeness of it all.

"What's true, my love."

"You're all the same in every century. World. Er, time. You have more in common with men than you think."

"Is that good?" He wondered, worried over her answer.

"Relationship honesty or friend fudge?"

"Honesty." He decided. Mainly, because he hadn't the slightest clue on his other choice, and he liked the word 'relationship' at the beginning.

"Ok, honest truth." she agreed, mulling over how she would begin. "Well, I'm not sure it's a good thing. I don't know Orophin, I don't know what to tell you. Men and I didn't mix all that well back home."

"I'll listen to you, I promise. I don't listen to Haldir…of the battlefield but I'll listen to you."

She smiled and hugged him. "That's very sweet of you, I don't doubt you will. I'm not worried at all about that."

"What does worry you?"

"You know what?" she paused, "Nothing. Not a damn thing, and I mean it. I don't want to enter anything with worry so I've decided to just go with my heart, and blah, blah, blah. Screw logic and planning."

"Does that mean common sense is gone?"

She nodded happily, boy did freedom feel good!

"Good. Because those qualities are a direct replica of Haldir."

"Ewww," she made a face and blew a raspberry. "And that's the last thing we want, isn't it?"

He nodded, happy someone else caught their differences too.

Conversation faded again as Alex had become quite taken with the scenery. Orophin thought about telling her she was the first one ever to look upon this territory, but he did not want to break the peace. While he wasn't used to the silence, it was comfortable and pure, as she was not angry with him. Never being one to deny any impulses, he stopped and hugged her tight.

"Okay, what have you done?" She asked with a hint of laughter as she hugged him back.

"Nothing. And I honestly mean nothing. I just felt like it." He pulled her over to a tree and sat her down, taking up a spot next to her.

"Something on your mind, Orophin?"

"No," he started. "Yes."

She sat up, and got herself comfortable against him, once again using him as her pillow. "Well that covers the territory pretty well. Care to talk?"

"It's nothing awful."

"Ah, well I find that hard to believe. If it were good news, you'd be falling all over yourself trying to get it out."

"I wish naneth and ada were here to meet you."

"Um, who?"

"My parents."

[Ugh!] she thought to herself, feeling stupid. [Why didn't I get that?] She stayed quiet fighting the urge to ask what happened. "Here to meet you" pretty much answered any questions she might have had, and thought opening her big mouth to ask would not end in a pretty result.

"They passed into the Hall of Mandos when I was small."

[The *What*?? Where's that?]

Still laying back on him, she assumed she was hearing bad news and reached her arms back to hug him, promising she wouldn't go anywhere. "I knew you didn't hug me just because you wanted to, goofball." she teased, trying to lighten the mood. She never had been comfortable with downshifts in mood.

"Did too, I swear."

"Uh huh," she pressed, "And I am the Pigmy Queen."

Orophin froze, wondering if there was any truth to her words. He had decided, or rather been told long ago the royal life would never suit him. "I am sorry, your highness. I did not know." He lifted her off him and rose to a kneel, awaiting instructions.

It never occurred to Alex he would take her seriously. She thought him playing, just like her. She waved her hand as royally as she could and issued her first royal request. She wished to be carried the remainder of the way. Orophin nodded and obediently picked her up. She half expected him to laugh and say there was no way he would be carrying her, but she let it go. Maybe he read her mind and knew she really was tired. She laid her head on him and felt him stiffen.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing, my lady."

"Orophin, put me down."

He obliged.

"Good, now give me a hug." Something was starting to sink.

"I cannot, your highness." He looked at his boots, speaking softly.

"Can you look me in the eye?"

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"I am unworthy."

Bingo.

She stepped towards him and he took a step back. "Were you trained to keep a distance away?"

"If I am too close, I cannot protect you properly."

"Well, then I'll tell you from here. Orophin I'm not some royal. I'm just Alex."

He was silent. She took another step closer and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I was only playing. I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"I am sorry for it all. I did not know you were royal. I was out of line."

"Holy crap, oh my God I'm the one apologizing. There is no such thing as the Pigmy Queen." She didn't mention she heard the phrase on TV.

He looked at her on his own accord and Alex hoped she was making progress. "I'm not ordering you to keep me safe or even want to be around me," she reminded him softly. "I should have known better and I'm sorry.. I really am. If you point me in the right direction as to where I'm supposed to go, I'll take myself the rest of the way." She kept her eyes on him, awaiting his reaction.

"So you are not of royal status?"

"No, I'm not."

"You were playing?"

She bit the inside of her lip. The way he phrased it burned. "Y-yes."

"And I am not restricted from you?"

"What?" She shrieked, louder then she intended to be, "You never *were*"

"Am I?"

"No!"

Happy go-lucky Orophin came back to her, coming to pick her up and hug her tight. "I thought you would be off limits." He admitted, relief filling his eyes.

"No honey," her voice softened to a whisper and she clung to him for dear life. "Never. I don't care who was pushed in front of me, but I'd pick you over anyone."

"That is a relief to hear. I do not want to lose you."

"Nah," she promised sincerely. "It would take so, so, much more. I'd never leave you without a fight." she declared, burying her head under his chin, while he carried her on his own free will.

Before she felt herself drift off to sleep, Alex made a solemn promise to watch herself and her jokes more carefully in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alex."

She moaned and tried to hide her head in Orophin's neck.

"Alex, hellooo"

"Nooo" she whined, trying her hardest to stay asleep. This was too good of a dream.

"Alex, wake up."

"I'll give the dog a bath tomorrow mom, I promise." she swore, hoping that would shut the noise up.

"Alexandra," it spoke again much to her dismay. "We're here. Up!"

[Oh for the love of Pinstripes this better be good!] "What?" she snapped, looking around for the voice.

"Don't like getting up I see."

It was Orophin.

[So it wasn't a dream.] She shook her head lamely, too tired to jump right into any conversation.

She didn't have to worry.

"Well I'm glad that worked," he continued, "My next idea involved dropping you on the ground, and I don't think that would feel too good."

She shook her head no and croaked out, "where are we?"

"We are within walking distance of your future here." He explained placing her on her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself, missing his warmth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," she lied, "just scared."

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin atop of her head. "Don't be. Nothing will go wrong, I promise you that. Are you ready?"

She sighed, suddenly wishing she had never agreed to this after all. "I guess so."

"Then go up there, to the gate. There will be someone waiting to escort you the rest of the way."

Alex's eyes jumped into her head and she spun around to face him, "What about you?"

"Normally it would be me," he admitted. "But I have been ordered to stay away."

"Can't I say you're the only one I trust?" It wasn't completely a lie. He was the only one she knew.

"I wish," he smiled, "But I'll wait for you. Go ahead."

She stayed rooted in place, "Dare me"

"Dare you?"

"Yeah, it usually gets me going when I'm scared. Just say I dare you."

"I dare you." He repeated, getting the idea of the request. "In fact, I double dare you."

She shot him a dirty look and stepped forward, "I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too."

Alex followed his directions up to the gate and looked around for her next guide. "Hello?" she called out, "Anyone here? Um, hello?"

"Ah, Alex I have been waiting for you. Come child, you must be exhausted." The other elf predicted, reaching for her hand. She turned back looking for Orophin, but couldn't see him.

"Do I know you?" she questioned suspiciously, giving up her hand so as not to appear rude.

"Well, no. Not exactly. But my husband and I sure know you. I am Galadriel, welcome to Lothlorien."

[Oh shit.] She clumsily gave a quick curtsy and bumbled through her apology. The last thing she expected was Galadriel there to meet her herself.

"Oh do not worry," the older lady spoke, "I did not expect you to remember."

She swallowed, this was already way past weird. "Remember?"

"I will explain child. Come."

Galadriel led her down a beautiful hallway lit by dozens and dozens of candles. The furniture she was able to see was dark, and reminded her of an ancient, turn of the century Victorian mansion. [I'd give my right boob to live here] she thought, surveying the rooms.

She was led to a final room, not as lavishly decorated, but gorgeous nonetheless. She was facing a staircase that had entrances from both the right and left side, just like castles in the old movies she'd seen. In her out of control of the situation state, Alex was keeping her attention on Galadriel. So much so, she'd missed another elf enter the room.

"This is Celeborn, my husband." Galadriel explained gently. He bowed elegantly and she sunk into another curtsy, trying to ignore the feeling of stupidity that rushed over her. "We thought it best for us both to be here for you."

"That's fine." Alex concluded, wishing more than anything Orophin would sneak up behind her to announce his arrival. Celeborn took her hand and patted it gently. "Are you frightened?"

"A little," she admitted weakly. "Alright, a lot."

"Then what's say we start?"

She nodded, did she have a choice?

"Tell me my dear, you do not wish to return home, do you?"

"No, I don't think about it anymore." Her eyes widened and she clasped both hands to her mouth, as though she were trying to stuff the words in and take them back.

Celeborn eyed his wife, who just smiled. "Why is that?" he pressed gently.

"I'm sick of feeling like some outcast. Like I've disappointed my family, with my life doing nothing but passing me by." She buried her head in her legs and cried out "Oh God, what's happening to me?"

"You are speaking from your heart. Your heart is the only thing unable and unwilling to believe any lie you tell yourself." Galadriel spoke gently. "And," she added, rubbing the scared girl's back, "The heart knows when the search is over."

"What search?" she moaned, "I'm lost, I'm sorry." She was not liking this feeling at all.

"Do you ever wonder why you decided on Orophin so quickly?" Galadriel took over from her husband, who looked relieved and pleased to be off the hook.

Alex didn't trust her voice. She feared instead of answering with words, she would only shed tears of frustration. So, she simply nodded.

"It is because you decided on each other as younglings."

"Get outta here," Alex sputtered. "As a kid? I didn't even *know* him."

"Oh, but you did. In fact, I believe we have you to thank for Haldir as our March Warden."

[I so don't wanna know.] "Why, I didn't know him either."

"His inability to save you. You could say he worked so hard for you so you'd be proud of him."

"He wants *me* to be proud?" Alex questioned, bristling. "Somehow I get the feeling that he couldn't care less."

"He will." Galadriel promised, "He had not come to terms yet."

"Where are you going with this?" Alex asked weakly. Suddenly, the room had grown darker.

"We are saying embrace what you are." Celeborn had risen again in the conversation. "You carry the blood of the noblest race ever to see light. Well, half anyway."

"Which issss?" Alex asked, drawing out the word.

"You," he smiled warmly, "Are half elven."

It was as she feared. The room had completely darkened, and she was out.

Dreamy, passed out Stage.

"_Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel's voice spoke, almost daring her._

"_What will I see?"_

_The older elf scooped water from a china bowl and poured it in what looked like to Alex, a birdbath. "Things that were. Things that are. And some things that have not yet come to pass."_

_Alex stepped closer to the birdbath and peered in. "That's not a mirror," she concluded almost sadly. "That's just my reflection"_

"_Do not look away," the elf ordered her harshly._

_Feeling it best to obey, Alex stood in place. Moments later, the water started to ripple. Alex held the edges and started deep, now she was impressed. She recognized what she assumed was herself by a blue and diamond star she now always wore. She saw herself tackle another to the ground and smiled. It was so like her. The two of them looked towards the taller members of their party. Parents, Alex guessed and started their act again._

_Both got off the ground and in a matter of seconds, it was Alex on her back. She could not grasp the speech, but the other one quickly looked guilty and the younger Alex smirked before darting off to the adults._

_She looked up to Galadriel for conformation on what she had seen. "Elfling love." was all she said._

"_Nice try," Alex countered, "But I've had this star since last Christmas. My parents gave it to me."_

"_Re-gave it actually." Galadriel said calmly. "It was actually from Orophin's whole family for Winter Solstice."_

_Alex piped down, having no more argument._

"_But enough for one day. You will rest now, and we shall speak more at another time."_

_XXX_

In the bed she was placed in, Alex exhaled peacefully and let her grip go on a hand. It's owner, now relieved of it's duty.


	14. Chapter 15

Hello my loyal readers! So sorry for the delay of updating, but you all know how life is. One moment you've got plenty of time to write, and the next you don't even have a second to breathe. I would like to take this chance to thank all of you for sticking with me, adding this story to the updates, and of course, for your lovely reviews. It makes me happy!

This is a short chapter, but a rather important one I think.. So enough of my babbling, here ya go!

Alex was stuck. Actually stuck. She pressed back against Orophin, who didn't look like he was planning to move and release her anytime soon. Grateful to be 'alone' in the sense to think, the little lost girl tried to put her thoughts to use.

She could go home.

If she wanted it enough.

She tried to place all thoughts of her seemingly devoted lover boy aside and focus on the real issue. Could she last here? If her logic screamed its approval and she stayed with Orophin, she couldn't change her mind later. That just isn't right. However, she was bored with her life at home but lacked the opportunity to start anew elsewhere. Oh she had it now, boy did she ever.

Then she thought of what she would miss. How many times had she threatened to run away from her family and never come back? Never, ever, ever. But how many times had her parents bailed her out when she was up to no good?

Alex sighed and rubbed Orophin's arm. She was certain her other, or past, or whatever life it was took over when he was concerned. She would have fled or changed the subject at the first mention of the kiss.

//Could I have both?// she wondered //Could I be here for him and keep my family and all in AZ? Come and go as I please with the best of both worlds…//

She made a mental note to ask Lady Galadriel, if they ever saw each other again that is.

She also noted how completely unhelpful her brain was. Still lost and confused, she drummed her fingers against the pillow wishing her magic fairy or clothed talking cricket would appear and tell her what to do. She couldn't make this decision, either way someone would end up hurt. Who wanted that on their conscience?

"I think I was better off not knowing," she whispered to the ground. "This sucks."

Maybe that was her problem. She was too nice. Too used to wanting to please everyone and gain their acceptance and tough luck, too bad for her own self.

"Well no contest," she spoke back to the floor. "If I were to have a say in this, I'd stay."

'Sounds like you've already made up your mind," her thoughts screamed at her. 'Lead with your heart, not your head.'

"Bah! Yeah right. My heart has been wrong plenty of times before, my trust is a little shaken. Shit, now I'm talking to myself." Alex muttered, wishing she had risen for that blanket to throw over her head and hide.

"Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I really am in the nuthouse on the lobotomy list and they have me on so many drugs my brain is loopy."

Nah. She couldn't imagine all this even if she tried.

She closed her eyes in attempt to control her irrational, yet somewhat amusing thoughts and as she did, Lady Galadriel's words made sense. She knew a sort of happiness and safety with Orophin. She was the last person to call a relationship expert, but she knew enough to tell those were important elements.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay" she relented, her hands covering her face. "You win. I'm already here, I'll stay!"

"Stay where?"

Alex sucked in her breath and nearly fell off the couch at the voice. She turned her head to find Orophin looking at her innocently. "Are you alright?"

"You scared me, that's all. I thought you were out for the count." Sure she was fine, though her pride was pretty wounded.

"I'm sorry my dear, that was not my intent."

Alex patted his head and smiled. "I know its ok. So, feel any better?"

"Almost."

"Almost?" she repeated laughing. Sleep helped all. Sleep was God's gift to man, er elf. "Why almost?"

"There is something I very much desire, yet have not received."

"Ahh," she arched an eyebrow at him. "Well we all have those desires honey. It's fantasy." Hers for example, was getting her paws on a fortune, never having to work again, and receiving her own island.

Orophin nodded his agreement, "very true. However, you can assist me in this need."

"I can, huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well maybe…" she was weak; she gave in to that smile. "What is it?"

"This." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"You are a goofball. That's the oldest trick in the book."

"Yes, I know. Get back here, I was not finished."

She leaned in to kiss him again, letting that golden moment to bust his chops fly right over her.

"Alex?" he asked gently, on their next break

"Hmm?"

"What's a lobotomy?"


	15. Chapter 14

After wasting five precious minutes leering at one another, Alex trudged back to Haldir doing the very best she could to ignore his smirk.

"Fine," she grunted crossing her arms. "Show me where I'm supposed to be, and then I'll go back to hating you."

He mirrored her, crossing his own arms. "Now that does not sound fair. I offer to help you and in return you hate me."

Smart ass.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned, not in the mood for difficulty, "Well I only hate you because you hate me. That's plenty fair dude."

"Nonsense. When did you hear me say such?"

"Well... I didn't really. But you acted like it."

"I did? When?"

"Before, at the well… I don't really know where we were. But I knew it, I felt it and I said to myself 'self… if he's going to be a jerk to you, you do it right back."

His damn smirk was back; she could only assume this would not be pretty.

"You mean to say our boarder, do you not?"

Bah, she hated when he made her feel stupid. "Yeah, there."

"Yes I thought as much. My lady let me explain something-"

"Yeah that might help." She interrupted, damning manners to hell.

"If you are finished. Anyway, I am required to be intimidating to all. Truthfully, most humans become properly intimated and leave at once. With no backtalk." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that isn't me. I still get in trouble for talking back."

"Now why does that not surprise me?"

"Oh shut up," Alex mocked offence and glared at him; but she was laughing.

She could handle him like this. He wasn't half bad when he wasn't being irritably rude and demanding.

"Would there be anything else we should discuss?"

"Yeah," she breathed, trying to put the cap on her laughter, "where's lover boy?"

"Who?"

"Orophin." She tsked, and she thought he was smart. "I want to hear this whole damn story from beginning to end."

"You wish for Orophin to tell you a story?"

"I didn't stutter, yes I do. If he's who I'm here for and blah blah blah, he's who I'm going to ask."

"Ask who what?" Orophin pranced up behind Haldir munching on an apple. "Who did what now?"

Alex ignored the squee that her heart wanted to thrush to her lips. Instead she calmly walked over and gave him a hug. Alright, a tight hug.

"Nobody has done anything brother, she wishes for you to tell her a story."

"Jealous are we?"

"Certainly not."

"Haldir is the storyteller," Orophin explained, "Always has been."

"Okay, I see. I get it. His pride is hurt." Alex unwrapped herself and stood in front of the marchwarden. "Look it's nothing against you, I really mean it. I want to hear from his point of view. If there's anything on clarification or doubt you'll be the first person I come to. Promise." She took his hands and gave her best imitation of puppy dog eyes.

"You know everyone will have a different version, do you not?"

"I am aware of that, yes. Now don't change the subject. Can you both live with that?" she looked back and forth between the brothers; who simply nodded.

"Yay, then let's go." Alex insisted, pleased her small talent of peace-making had worked. "Ok where are we going Haldir?"

Orophin noted she used his name but didn't press it.

"Actually I was hoping Orophin could show you the way."

"Sure."

"Why?"

"I forgot about our new recruits. Elohir will arrive any moment."

"So you aren't taking me anymore?" She was almost sad. She wouldn't go as far as to say now they were friends, but he was alright…when he wanted to be.

"No, I'm not."

He bowed to her slightly before taking his leave.

~~~*~~~

"What just happened?" Alex tilted her head up to Orophin, who was looking towards the direction his brother had walked.

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Me? How would I know? I'm done trying to figure him out. I just wanted to know what I missed."

Orophin took her hand and they started to walk. "He just flat out lied to us, or you rather."

"How do you know?"

"Haldir is nothing if not responsible. He would never, ever forget new recruits until the last moment.

Furthermore, Elohir never travels anywhere without Elladan, and he was not even mentioned."

Alex took a chance hoping they were other elves, maybe even men, not monkeys or something. "Aww well that doesn't mean he's not coming too."

"Either way," he stopped them and reached for a branch. "Something is not right. Anyway, are you ready?"

"I guess," she sighed, drawing out the word. "What do I have to do?"

"You stay close, don't look down, and leave everything to me." He pulled her into him and to her great surprise,  
started climbing up the tree.

"Holy crap, you're like part gorilla!"

"Aw, like that?"

"Shit! You put George of the Jungle to shame. I'm impressed." She tried to clap, only stopping when she realized how high they actually were. "Um, please don't drop me."

"I had no intention of doing such," he whispered, placing her gently on the front balcony. "Did I not promise you were safe with me?"

//Did he? That feels so long ago!//

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out. She pointed to the ground, and looked back at the talan repeatedly.  
"You will have a ladder in a day or so," Orophin laughed at her surprise. "I believe Lord Celeborn is overseeing it himself. And I hear Lady Galadriel has taken care of your clothes and hair ribbons and such.

"Uh, what?"

"Well it's better than a blank stare," the elf teased. "Elleth. Female elf."

"I knew that." //Psh!//

"Did you really?"

"No," she admitted shrugging, "but I thought I could cover. "

"You will learn," his voice rang out confidently. "I will teach you myself."

"Sound pretty sure of yourself there. Am I smart or are you a good teacher?"

"Both! Now go in there and rest." He ordered, pushing her through door.

She planted her feet in the doorway in protest. "What rest? I don't want to rest. I've been doing that forever… I want to explore."

"And hear the story, right?"

"That too." She nodded, but they would have time for that later. Wouldn't they?

"You see my dear, I'm afraid you must take me while I have the time."

Alex fought with all her might to keep from laughing. Of course she knew exactly what he meant, but found his wording funny. "You're saying it's either now or shut up about it."

"I would never speak like that to you and I believe you know it."

She laughed, holding up her hands. "I do know it, but that's what you mean isn't it?"

"Oh, don't make me answer."

"Fine you big baby," she pulled him inside her new home and tried to unleash the tickle torture. "I'll be nice and take you off the spot this time."

"Much appreciated, Lirimaer"

It didn't bother her when Orophin used words she didn't know, thus making her feel stupid. She figured because they were most likely words she would accept. Or so she hoped.

She took his hand and led him over to the couch. "This beats standing."

"Absolutely." He agreed, smiling at her as he plopped down and stretched out on the edge leaving the backboard free. "I used to lay like this all the time with my dad," Alex smiled, squeezing into the vacant space, "talk about feeling protected."

"Aw, so I am not your first?"

"Oh quiet. It was my dad, he doesn't count."

"I know my dear, I was just kidding."

Alex wrapped her arm around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Well I am very insulted, what are you going to do about it hmm?"

Orophin hid a smile as he rested his head to the side against hers. "Sleep."

Had there been room, she would have taken a pillow and smacked him. "Mean!"

"Yes I'm a horrible excuse for an elf. Night night now."

"You are such a dork."

"Is that good?"

She thought for a minute. "From me, yes. You're my loveable dork. From anyone else, consider it an intended offense."

He closed his eyes whispering "will do, my lady."

"Holy crap, you weren't joking. You really want to sleep, don't you?"

"Uh-huh. May I?" The REM cycle was taking over his body and voice. Alex came to the conclusion she was very fortunate with the amount of shut eye she'd received with Lady Galadriel.

"Yeah, sure, of course. You don't need to ask." She started to clumsily climb over the couch, wanting to find a blanket.

"No, stay here," he grabbed her hand. "Don't leave."

"I'm not," she whispered, trying to assure him. "I was just going to find a blanket."

"I don't want to return to the boarder," he mumbled, moving to the back of the couch and pulling her down. She obediently gave in to his demand and lay down. "I want more of this."

"More of what honey?" she whispered, laying her head back against his chest. "What is it?"

Orophin pulled her closer and buried his head in her neck. "My beloved."

//Awww, cue the crying.//

Elvish:

Lirimaer- Lovely One.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex groaned and fought against opening her eyes. If she awoke, then it was real. The news, the elves, the place, everything. It was far easier to shut her eyes as tight as she could and pretend it wasn't happening.

Sounded like a great plan, except she felt someone was staring at her. Of course, the only way she could check was by waking up.

"Oh no, it's you." She groggily told Haldir. "How did you get here? Where is everyone?"

Translation: Orophin.

"We were relieved from post as of two days ago. I thought it my place to check on you."

[Oh how kind.] "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven I believe."

Alex squinted at the window and could see a faint light outside the drapes. "Seven AM?" she questioned, "Goodnight."

"Ah not quite yet. I must inform the Lady of your awareness." He rose to leave, missing the glare she shot him.

"If you step out that door I will kill you. I'm in no mood for anymore life changing news." If she could move and clonk him out, she would have.

"I am sorry, but I must."

"Yeah right," she dismissed him. "You aren't sorry at all."

"No, not in the slightest." He was laughing. Alex was so incredibly glad he found this to be so amusing. She had no control over anything; she wasn't in her territory, and quite frankly... Yeah, she wanted Orophin.

She waited until he was out of the room before muttering "bastard" under her breath. Aware that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, she figured she may as well make use of the bed and focused on getting comfortable. Maybe if she looked 'well', they'd let her leave.

"It's wonderful to see you up, you had us all worried little one," Galadriel strode in and pulled back the drapes, revealing the now bright sun. Alex squinted and faked a smile. "How do you feel?"

[She's kidding, right?] "Well... Alone, lost, confused, shall I continue?"

"I realize you are shocked, anyone would be. But there are plenty here who wish to help you."

"So I take it going home isn't an option?"

Galadriel laughed, "Oh my dear, you have always had the power to go home. Did you not know?"

"Do I have to click my heels together three times and chant 'There's no place like home??▓ Because to be honest, home isn't -that- great."

"Excuse me?"

Alex waved her hand, "never mind."

"Alex, you have had the power to go home since you arrived. Here, look." The older elf floated across the room and picked up Alex's jeans. Reaching into her back pocket, there was the old and torn paper. "You have seen this before, have you not?"

Alex reached for it and read the words.

Take me back to whence I came,  
Time and place that was the same,  
Return me to the time I left And so shall be, I never went

She folded the paper and handed it back to Galadriel. "So that's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Well there is one more thing..."

[A-ha, there always is.]

"You have to want it. Really, truly want it. Simply speaking the words is not enough, as you can very well see."

"I do see." Was that not the deal in the ⌠Wizard of Oz■ as well?

"Well," she smiled warmly. "That is one part done, would you like to start the rest?"

"Can I pass for now? It's really a lot to take in."

"I understand. I will send in warm water for a bath, and then Haldir will escort you to your talan."

All Alex heard was the word 'bath.' She hadn't realized how much she missed something so simple. She waited until Galadriel had gone before sniffing her hair.

Five minutes later, a gorgeous she-elf entered with two pitchers full of hot water. The girls exchanged pleasantries and if Alex wasn't in such a hurry to get clean, she would have tried harder to become friends with the girl. But, as with most humans, personal satisfaction overtook all else.

She lounged in the tub and scrubbed herself down until her body became sore. She took soap and vigorously went after her hair, determined to get the entire past city filth and grass gone. The discomfort her head felt proved she was doing it right, so she only went faster. She emerged from the tub to find two very contradicting gifts.

One was a beautiful deep green gown with a matching headpiece shaped into green leaves. The other, a black and green tunic paired with black leggings and a quiver of arrows. She assumed these were from Galadriel and Celeborn, and quickly changed into the tunic and leggings, accepting their hopefully apology on the spot. She opened the door and stepped out, hoping to catch one of them on the spot to apologize for her tantrum and thank them for the beautiful gifts.

Instead, she found Haldir.

"Well look at you; you almost fit in."

"Do you have a word limit you have to reach each day? And what happened to you being nice?"

"Oh my lady, I am being nice. Trust me. Are you ready to leave?"

⌠Do I have a choice?■

⌠Now look who has a word limit, I asked a simple question. Either you are or you aren▓t.■

⌠I am.■

⌠Then let us depart. Follow me.■

As she had no other option, she followed wordlessly. She wasn▓t in the mood to talk, much less argue with him. She would just apologize, and try her damndest to be nice, and start fresh; quietly of course.

⌠I▓m-⌠

⌠Are-⌠

They smiled briefly, the overlap was a bond; almost.

⌠Go ahead.■

⌠No you first.■

⌠You are the lady, speak.■

⌠Yes, the lady who is saying you can go first. Do you wish to ignore the girl?■ She joked, knowing full well this would appeal to his chivalry. [In some ways,] she thought [it▓s so much fun to be a girl!]

⌠I simply wished to inquire about your wellness. I get the feeling you are not normally so quiet.■

She shook her head no. ⌠No I▓m not, you▓re right. Yeah I▓m ok, I guess. I▓m just thinking.■

⌠So there is a brain underneath all that hair?■ Two could play at the teasing game.

Determined not to take his bait, she pressed her lips into a fake smile and confirmed his belief.

⌠What are you thinking about?■

⌠Pfft, you care? I find that hard to believe.■

⌠I do not wish to argue with you child. If I was feeling the need to, I have two brothers to fill that need. How about you drop the attitude?■

⌠Attitude?■ she cried pulling him around to face her, ⌠You think *I* have attitude when you▓ve been completely antagonistic to me since the second I looked at you. Tell me Haldir, was this ever a part of whatever life we were apart of? All these snide remarks?■

⌠You┘ you know?■ he asked, staring at her wide eyed with disbelief. ⌠I do not believe it.■

⌠Oh you▓re damn right I know buster, and I think you tricked me into going in there. And what▓s worse, you made Orophin out to be the bad guy. Well newsflash buddy, I see right through you so I will not yell at him in the slightest. ⌠

⌠No, you seem quite at home with taking your frustration out on me. So you want to know the past, do you? You truly want to know?■

⌠You bet your ass.■

⌠No, there was no argument or ill feelings. None at all. In fact, had I been younger.■ He stopped, unwilling to continue. ⌠No, we did not fight. There you have it.■

⌠If you were younger *what*?■ she pressed, not in the mood to let him slide. ⌠Finish what you were going to say.■

⌠I have answered your question; I am not required to say anymore.■

⌠Ugh!■ she stomped away from him, ⌠You are infuriating!■

⌠Use that brain underneath all that hair, I am sure you▓ll soon learn what you seek. Now come back over to me, that is not the way you need to go.■

⌠No. I▓m mad at you. In fact, if you do not tell me, I▓ll ask Orophin the very first chance I get. And you can count on that.■ She glared at him, enjoying the upper hand.

⌠Do what you must, he does not know. So go right ahead, ask him.■

[A likely story┘That was everyone▓s backup in grade school, like when we were pressed about crushes. Just like those notes, ▒do you like me? Check yes or no▓]

⌠Wait!! Oh my God it can▓t be!■ She strode back over to him and looked in his eyes. ⌠I think I▓ve got it!■

⌠Got what?■

⌠Er, nothing. Never mind. So which way to this talan thingy, huh?■ she walked off ahead of him, twirling around every few steps. ⌠You are coming?■

Rumil approached his brother, overhearing their racket. ⌠I am not getting you out of this. No more peacemaker for me.■

⌠Oh do shut up.■

⌠I never thought a little human girl would be able to wind you up like this. I figured she▓d be too scared to challenge you.■

⌠Nor did I brother,■ Haldir started after her minus the dancing. ⌠Until I met the one little girl who could.■


End file.
